Dark Surprises
by head-in-her-books
Summary: Draco is forced to do something that he would never do and suddenly Hermione is thrust into a world of danger. One-Shot. T for slight violence and morbid topics...


**Dark Surprises **

He was thinking about her when the door to his office banged open. He took out his wand in a flash – his instincts from the war kicking in- and had _stupefy_ on the tip of his tongue. He lowered his wand when a familiar face- albeit one he hadn't seen in a while- came into view.

"What do you want father?" He said, eyeing the now old man suspiciously. Draco had long since abolished the God-like way in which he viewed his father, now just looking at him in an emotion between that of ashamed and anger.

"I heard you were frolicking around with the mudblood and decided to pay you a visit to bring you back to your senses" Whereas Lucius has seen nothing wrong with his previous statement, Draco expression had hardened considerably and was now seconds away from taking his wand out again.

"Do not call her that father. You of all people should know that these types of prejudices do no one any good. Just look at the war it caused." A few years back, around the time when the war had ended, Draco realised the fault in his ways but that didn't stop him for feeling immensely guilty for all that he had done during the war. Hermione had played a big in his eventual forgiveness of himself and if his father thought that he could insult her in front of him, he had another thing coming.

"I think you should leave now father, before I do something I will regret"

"Well Draco, I have to say I am disappointed. Where did all your pureblood manners go? You should have at least invited me to sit done so we could talk about this like the grown men that we are. Very well then, if you don't want to listen than I guess I can't do anything about it." Before Draco could react, Lucius had taken out his wand and had it pointed at his son. "_Imperio_!"

Draco felt the spell settling through his body and felt his control slipping away from him. He tried to fight it and stay in power but the spell, spoken with so much dark intent, was too strong for him to handle.

"Well, well Draco, I guess now you have no choice but to listen to me. This is what you get for disobeying your father and associating yourself with that filthy creature." As the obvious struggle played on his son's face, a smirk spread across Lucius's face. "You are going to floo call her and you are going to plan a date with her tonight. Tell her you will pick her up at seven." He added and watched as Draco stuck his head in the floo. He couldn't see the mudblood but he could hear her.

"Hey Hermione"

"Hi Draco, is anything wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if you would like to join me for a date this evening. Just out for dinner"

"That would be lovely, what time do you want me?"

"Seven will be fine. I'll come by your flat and pick you up"

"Okay, see you then, love you"

"Bye" As he ended the floo call, even though he was still heavily influenced by the imperious charm, he couldn't help but feel an extreme sense of dread wash over him.

She was standing in front of the mirror that adorned the wall next to her front door when she heard the floo chime behind her. She continued fixing her earrings as she watched in the mirror as her boyfriend walked through the floo and across the living, brushing off the ashes from his suit as he walked. She turned her head quickly to give him a peck on his lips before turning back to look in the mirror. If she had looked closer, she would have noticed the way in which he didn't respond to her kiss, his face staying stoic throughout the whole greeting.

She bent down to pick the backing for her earring that had fallen to the ground and as she straightened back up, she felt the point of a wand poking into the small of her back.

"Draco, what are you doing" The sense of alarm she was feeling was present in her tone and as she made eye contact with the man behind her through the mirror, she was worried by the hard expression that was still present on his face.

"Why do you have your wand out? Draco, please you're scaring me!"

"SHUT UP! DAMN IT! Don't you ever know when to shut your mouth! Soon enough, I'm going to do it for you" He said darkly and tears sprung to her eyes as she felt genuine fear for the first time in the six months of their relationship. She went to speak again but was beat to it.

"How could you think that I would ever love you? How could you even think that YOU were good enough for ME! I thought I already told you time and time again when we were at school. I am superior to you and it will always be that way. I would never truly dirty myself with someone of your upbringing" The insecurities that she had been feeling for the last six months were blown hugely out of proportion as she tried to ignore the words that were coming out of the man that she loved. His conflicted grey eyes, however, gave him away and as she saw the array of emotions that was passing through him at that moment in time, she knew something was amiss.

"Draco" she said softly "This isn't you. Please, I love you and I know that you would never do something like this!"

"You're wrong!" He all but screamed at her "You are a mudblood and you have no place in my life. You have no place in this world, and I'm going to relieve all of the _true_ wizards from your presence!" He pressed the wand into harder, so hard that it felt like it was going to pierce her skin. "AVADA-"

"STOP! DRACO, YOU CAN FIGHT THIS!" She felt her voice edging to hysteria but she was going to stop this and then she was going to hurt whoever had done this to him. She continued screaming at him and the tears that had been welling up in _his_ eyes began to stream done his face.

"Draco, you are an amazing person. You would never do this to me and I know that because you have changed so much from who you were. You stopped being that little boy who was controlled by his father and you turned into the man that could make his own, just decisions. Please, I believe that you can stop this." She held her breath, still staring at him through the mirror as she saw how hard he tried to break the curse. She knew that even if he did kill her, she would never blame him.

"Hermione" He breathed but didn't move his wand. He stared at her face in the mirror for a few more seconds, fighting harder to control the power that his father had over him.

"Draco" she said, equally as quietly and as he heard the love and determination that was laced in her voice, his dropped his wand, it falling to the ground with a loud _clank_ and soon he followed, sinking to his knees and burying his hands in his face. She turned around and went down with him, pulling him into her embrace.

"It's okay. It's all over and we are both going to be fine" She felt that, even though she was comforting Draco, she was comforting herself just as much.

"No, it's not going to be okay" He murmured into her shoulder "Hermione, I just tried to kill you. There is nothing 'okay' with this situation. I don't deserve you. I never did and I never will" And with that he composed himself as best as he could and he got up, pulling Hermione up with him.

"Draco, if you leave me I swear I will hex you. I need you." The depth of their relationship surprised her sometimes. The enemies turned lovers. The Daily Prophet had had a field day when they found out.

He chuckled once, sobering up as he traced the tear tracks on her face. "Sadly, I don't think I would be able to leave you. I'm too selfish for that." He smiled at her as she beamed at him but the sense of guilt that was within him kept him from saying something else.

"I know you" she sighed "You are probably tearing yourself up." She looked into his eyes, searching them before taking his face into her hands.

"Draco look at me, no don't look down, really look at me. Am I hurt?"

"No, but you easily could-"

"Am I angry at you?"

"No, but that's because you are so damned-"

"Do I look like I want you to leave?"

He sighed before replying with a mumbled "No"

"Look at that, you do have brain in you somewhere" she said, smiling at him as she did. She leaned up and kissed him, showing him in the easiest way possible that she had forgiven him and that she didn't really blame her in the first place.

He pulled away, looking into her eyes for a while before whispering the two words that he had said to her time and time again. "Thank you."

**A/N Hello again! This was just an idea that popped into my head and I couldn't find a way to integrate it into my current story so I made it a one shot... If you have time, please read my current chapter story, 'A New Leaf', also a DHr. Thank you and as always, please review!**


End file.
